Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -40\% \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times 100\% = -60\%$ Now we have: $ -40\% \times -60\% = {?} $ $ -40\% \times -60\% = 24 \% $